


Hannibal- Me & the devil walking side by side

by Mantisreligiosa



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantisreligiosa/pseuds/Mantisreligiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal- Me & the devil walking side by side

**Author's Note:**

> Listen and review!

 

 

 **1.** [ _The naked and famous- The sun_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UujiRUTYDmM)

**2.** [ _We must be killers **-** Mikki Ekko_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtyyIko-Ucw)

**3.** [_Hardest of hearts- Florence and the machine_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S91lMr9TsVI)

 **4.** [ _Kiss with a fist- Florence and the machine_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZOBRbVCJL4)

**5.** [ _Me & the devil walking side by side- Soap & Skin_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd9LpME3jnk)

**6.** [ _Crazy- Gnarls Barkley_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe500eIK1oA)

**7.** [ _Mumford & sons- Awake my soul_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpcBjt8Wqg8)

**8.** [_Serial killer- Lana Del Rey_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlf9e9PnJZM)

 **9.** [ _Sweet Dreams- Emily Browning_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJw5NzrLHz4)

**10.** [_Little Talks- Of monster and men_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I)

 **11.** [_Unfinished business- White lies_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UM8MbnLG9O8)

 **12.** _"[See what I`ve become"- Zack Hemsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWDYAJ2-Y1E)_

 **13.** [ _My songs know what you did in the dark- Fall out of boy_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ0lE7e3yfk)

**14.** [_Crystalised- The xx_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pib8eYDSFEI)

 **15.** [_Rolling in the deep- Adele_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw)

**16.** [ _Love is blindness- Jack White_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWir6wUkPtw)

 

 You can listen this mix at my eight tracks: <http://8tracks.com/shercode/untitled-mix/edit>

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
